Becoming One
by Let-it-lie-archived
Summary: During the Sochi Winter Olympics, Russia wants to become one with China, however China is reluctant to do so. RoChu


**This is a fic I published a while back but had to remove for certain reasons. ****I thought of this fic when I was reading an article about Russia giving most of its crude oil to China during the winter Olympics. My first time writing RoChu; hopefully I've got the genre right this time. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of China's alarm clock roused him from his slumber. Opening his eyes and forcing himself to adjust to his surroundings, he reached over to turn it off. However, as his hand clamped down on the panel, it was covered by another's. He glanced quickly up to see what he both dreaded and yet desired; Russia was sitting on his bed, eyes possessively examining the other's sleeping form. Despite being used to the surprise, China still let out a cry of shock.

"Aiyaa. What are you doing sitting on my bed?"

"Well, what did you expect? You are staying at my house after all. It is the perfect time for little Yao to become on with Russia once more."

China shuddered slightly at Russia's last words, remembering all the times in the past where they had 'become one'. After World War Two, when Russia had stopped being communist, one night when Russia had arrived at his house claiming to be bored... the list went on and on. They had even been together for a short time before the cold war, but that had fallen apart. Snapping back to reality, China quickly came up with a response.

"My name is China, not Yao, and anyway it is not nice to wake up to find someone sitting on your bed."

"So we are not on first name terms then, even after so many years of 'closeness'? I now permit you to call me Ivan. It is much easier to become one with someone if you are on first name terms with them, Da?"

China was a little alarmed by the Russian's unwavering persistence, yet somehow couldn't keep from wondering,

_What if I said yes? What would happen then? _If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he actually wanted it a lot. They would become the great Sino-Russian empire, supreme rulers of the world.

It was then he noticed that Russia hadn't yet let go of his hand. Noticing the contact, China felt tremors vibrate through his body. Russia was staring intensely into his eyes, trying to draw all of China's attention to himself.

"China, you can't object to me being in your room since you practically agreed to it."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Last night, Japan offered to sleep outside your door to guard you from me. You declined all offers of protection, even though you knew that I would attempt to penetrate. I naturally assumed that you would be satisfied with my presence."

The word 'penetrate' made China feel slightly sick, however he chose to ignore it. Russia was right about his motives, although China would never admit it out loud. Instead, he maintained a steady silence, forcing himself to meet Russia's eyes.

"It was, of course, my faithful sister Belarus who informed me of this occurrence. Knowing her, she didn't exactly inform me so much as yell hysterically at me and chase me with a knife; I shall have to find some way of getting rid of her for the duration of your visit. Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on the success of your sportsmen. Nowhere near as good as mine, of course, but that's the way it always shall be."

China snatched his hand away from the Russian's cold grasp.

"My Olympics were much better than yours."

"There's no need to get so defensive, China." Russia patted China on the head, mocking him slightly. China promptly rolled over onto his side, realising in irritation that Russia had taken hold of his hand again, a gesture obviously done to deliberately aggravate him.

Russia continued to speak, this time to China's back.

"I won't deny that your Olympics were much better than England's though; I doubt that I could find a single country who would challenge that."

China swung round, eyes wide.

"There are countries, aru, who say things about me, things that are not true. There are even some things about my Olympics."

"But Russia does not believe these things. No, Russia knows that little Yao would never allow things like that to occur. Russia knows China well, Da?" For some reason, the last words made China shiver. Russia misinterpreted this as meaning China was cold, so quickly he wrapped his arms around the nation. China wriggled in Russia's grasp, trying to free himself.

"No aru! Let me go." Russia held firm.

"But you are cold, nyet? Were the blankets I provided you with too thin? Russia shall see to it that they are changed."

"I am fine, now would you please let go of me aru?"

"Become one with me."

"No."

"Why not? you've done it before."

"Because this time it would actually mean something."

Russia looked at China in shock before suddenly letting go of him. He cast his staring eyes quickly and wordlessly over the nation, before turning around and walking out of the room. China ran after him, stopping him in his path by grabbing hold of his arm.

"I don't understand aru. South Korea and Japan are here; why don't you become one with them?" Russia turned to look at China, a small smile on his lips.

"Because Russia wants China to become one with him first, Da."

"Stop saying Da, aru." Russia turned to stare at China, but China stared back obstinately. They glared at each other, neither giving in. Finally Russia spoke.

"Go and get dressed. I'll meet you for breakfast in fifteen minutes."

"Fine."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, China was dressed for breakfast. He arrived in the breakfast hall to find that Russia had saved a seat for him. He also noticed Japan and Korea talking earnestly in the corner; China suspected that it was about them. Also in the nation's breakfast hall were the Baltic's and Russia's sisters.

"It is a great pity that the western nations do not want to accompany us here." Russia commented on seeing China's quick survey of the room. China turned back to him to reply swiftly,

"It does not matter. We do not need them here."

"So you are happy to become one with me, Da?"

* * *

"Lithuania, you've been in a relationship, so can you explain to me why China is shouting at me?"

Lithuania turned from where he was sitting to see that China had completely lost it with the Russian. He heard a sample of what China was saying.

"You never listen aru, never understand, it means nothing aru, how can I ever have a decent relationship with you?" Lithuania ran away fast, realising that an angry China was even more terrifying than Russia.

It was then that Russia had an idea. He remembered something that Japan had showed him once and decided to attempt to reproduce the effect. He grabbed hold of China and began to kiss him slowly. China gasped, but soon began to kiss back passionately.

It was a long time before they pulled away. When they finally did Russia asked the same question.

"Become one with me, Da?"

"Later aru."

* * *

Much later, when China was sitting alone thinking about the day's 'activities', he remembered his boss' comment some years previously.

_We're forging a special relationship._

At the time, China had absolutely refused point-blank to cooperate in these attempts, but now it seemed easy. He decided to pay a visit to his boss, to discuss improvement between the relations of the nations.

It hadn't taken much to change his mind, however he didn't seem to regret giving in at all. To the other Asian nations, it had been obvious that their relationship would finally begin.

* * *

"So you have finally agreed to become one with me, Da?"

* * *

**It's official; I suck at writing RoChu. Thanks for reading though. Review so I can improve on it.**


End file.
